BOOM !
by psychadelic
Summary: It's the end of the world, and no one is quite sure of what just happened. St Peter is not a happy man..


Disclaimer: All belong to Andrew Marlowe

A/N: This is a tad bit silly, and somewhat plotless, but very fun to write nonetheless. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
>It doesn't fit a specific timeline, but I think it could fit anywhere after Knockdown.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOM<strong>_

The weather was good, not too cold even though winter was fast approaching and not too hot now that summer had passed them by. There are people everywhere, as far as the eye can see and for a second Kate wonders just how many people are standing in the same area as her. It must be more than a million, because she is almost one hundred percent sure that the city of New York has a population count of more than a million people.

When she first glances around to take in the scene before her, Kate thinks people are simply standing around, looking confused and out of sorts, and for some reason that does not surprise her, because she feels the same way. Upon a closer inspection though she notices that the people are standing in groups, made up of what she assumes are either friends or family. Soon enough there is a small group huddled around her, and she is somewhat not surprised at the sight of Castle, Alexis and Martha joining the group already consisting of Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Jenny, smiles gracing their faces.

Castle does not waste any time and he weaves his fingers through Kate's as he takes her hand, standing closer to her than she normally allows. Kate, on her part, does nothing to stop him, instead the smile gracing her pretty face widens, and her eyes twinkle with mirth.

"This is soooo cool," Castle says as he too looks around in fascination at all the people now beginning to form a line both in front and behind their little group.

"Yes Castle, only you would find standing in line with large groups of people who obviously have nothing to do, so amusing," Kate replies.

He wants to reply but Castle is beat by someone else. He turns to look at the man belonging to the voice and is surprised by what he sees. There is a slight glow about it, something angelic, but he says nothing, if only to not look like a fool in front of Kate. Castle's impression of the man is quickly changed, however, when the man pulls out a pen from his pocket and raises his clipboard.

"Name please," he asks none too politely, and they give their names to the man to check against his list.

Ryan looks at the line behind them and back at the person with the clipboard.

"Are you really going to check every person's name on that list?" he asks sceptically, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you can't really go past the pearly gates St Peter hasn't checked your name and given you permission," the man states drolly.

"And Saint Peter would be?" Esposito asks and the clipboard holding man glares at the Latin officer.

"I hate that perception you humans have of me, with the wings and halo and dressed in white gowns. It's sooo medieval," he replies dramatically.

"Look there are the pearly gates," Jenny says and they all turn to look, and true enough the gates are open with a few people already milling through slowly.

St. Peter, already bored with the conversation turns back to the group.

"Wait so if the names of some people aren't on this list, where do they go to?" Castle asks, his mind already running at a mile a minute.

"The other very famous place, just south of here, one that is very warm... or very cold, depending on Lucifer's mood,"

"Name please," he asks again this time looking directly at Kate.

"Detective Katherine Beckett," she says.

"Oh it's _you_," St Peter says with a slight attitude.

"This is all _your_ fault," he tells her without missing a beat.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kate asks, because honestly she has no idea how they all landed up here, in wherever the heck they were. In fact the only thing she remembers is trying not to fall asleep while her chest hurt. She remembers there being a lot of noise, she felt something hit her chest and Castle telling her something but after that it's all a blank.

_"The END OF THE WORLD,"_ he didn't scream it at her, but Kate gets the effect of his words.

There were almost a million people in this line because she had caused the end of the world? How was that even remotely possible? She was one woman in New York City, whose job it was to protect people, not kill them. Surely this St. Peter guy had her confused with someone else.

Kate was still trying to process what St Peter was saying when he started talking again.

_"You_ just had to have the last say didn't you? Had to one up Castle, even at the last moment," he went on.

And that was when it hit Castle.

"Kate, he's right, you did cause the end of the world," he told her earnestly.

"I wouldn't have believed him, but I was there, I know what happened. No one ever thought you would ever say it, but you did," Castle continued.

It takes a few minutes for Kate to figure it out, and when she does she can see the expectant look on all her friend's faces.

"Hey it was not my idea, if anything this is all Ryan's fault," she says and the gazes all turn to the blue eyed, blonde haired detective.

"Well how the heck was I supposed to know that if Kate told Castle she loved him the world was going to end?"

* * *

><p>Cool<br>Hope you guys enjoyed it...  
>Feedback will be appreciated whether u thought it was a waste of your time, or you liked reading it.<br>PSYCH


End file.
